mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 22
Lake Charles, Louisiana | attendance = | gate = | buyrate = | purse = | previousevent = UFC 21: Return of the Champions | followingevent = UFC 23: Ultimate Japan 2 }} UFC 22: Only One Can be Champion was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on September 24, 1999 at the Lake Charles Civic Center in Lake Charles, Louisiana. History The event was headlined by a Middleweight Championship bout between Frank Shamrock and Tito Ortiz, and also featured two preliminary bouts, a middleweight bout, two heavyweight bouts, and two lightweight bouts. The Ortiz-Shamrock fight was notable for being widely considered one of the best MMA fights ever at the time it took place, due to the complete range of skills showed by both fighters. The bout featured back-and-forth action which saw multiple takedowns from Ortiz and crisp kickboxing displayed by Shamrock, who eventually forced Ortiz into submission with brutal punches, elbows, and hammerfists to the temple late in the 4th round. UFC 22 marked the first UFC appearance of future UFC Welterweight Champion Matt Hughes, who would go on to dominate the UFC's Welterweight division (which at the time was called "lightweight", until the UFC was sanctioned in 2001, when official weight classes were introduced), as well as Jens Pulver, who fought in a preliminary bout that was not televised. It also was the last UFC event that Frank Shamrock ever fought in. UFC 22 was the last UFC event by SEG to see a home video release, as SEG was nearing bankruptcy and struggling to keep the UFC alive through extremely limited pay per view in the US, as well as minor coverage in Brazil and Japan. UFC 23 through UFC 29 were not released in the US on home video or DVD by SEG, and many consider this period to be the "Dark Ages" of the UFC. It wasn't until UFC 30, with new owners Zuffa, that the UFC returned to home video. Results The following are the bout results as reported by Sherdog.com. *'Preliminary Bout: Jens Pulver vs. Alfonso Alcarez' :The bout was ruled a draw after two five minute rounds. This bout was not televised. *'Middleweight Bout: John Lewis vs. Lowell Anderson' :Lewis wins by TKO (corner stoppage) at 0:13 of the third round. *'Lightweight Bout: Matt Hughes vs. Valeri Ignatov' :Hughes wins by unanimous decision at 5:00 of the third round. This bout was not televised. *'Middleweight Bout: Chuck Liddell vs. Paul Jones' :Liddell wins by TKO (strikes) at 3:53 of the first round. *'Heavyweight Bout: Brad Kohler vs. Steve Judson' :Kohler wins by KO at 0:30 of the first round. *'Heavyweight Bout: Jeremy Horn vs. Jason Godsey' :Horn wins by submission (armlock) at 2:08 of the first round. *'Heavyweight Bout: Tim Lajcik vs. Ron Waterman' :The bout was ruled a draw after three five minute rounds. *'Middleweight Championship Bout: Frank Shamrock © vs. Tito Ortiz' :Shamrock wins by submission (strikes) at 4:42 of the fourth round. External links *UFC22 results at Sherdog.com *UFC22 fights reviews References Category:Mixed martial arts events ja:UFC 22